


A Touch of Doubt

by nathans_tales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: Caden Lavellan overhears some racist gossip in Val Royeaux and worries about what it could imply for him and Josephine.





	A Touch of Doubt

The voices echoed through Caden’s mind as he walked towards Josephine’s office.

_“I hear the Montilyet girl is sweet on the Herald of Andraste. Have you ever met someone so set on social suicide?”_

He had spent the past few days in Val Royeaux, trying to find the Montilyet family crest for Josephine. As he had wandered around the intimidating yet beautiful city, he overheard a conversation that had him shaken.

_“He’s an elf! What is she thinking?” ___

__Caden had tried to ignore it, to shake it off, but the words dug at him relentlessly until he returned to Skyhold. He recalled his own surprise when Josephine revealed that she returned his romantic feelings only a few weeks prior, but he hadn’t worried about his race being an issue. Josephine had never treated him differently for it, nor acted as though she viewed him as less of a person. Yet, what he overheard worried him._ _

__He pushed open the door to Josephine’s office, pleased to see her despite the growing lump in his throat. She smiled when she saw him._ _

__“You’re back! How was your trip?” she asked, eagerly rising from her seat and moving around the desk to embrace him. Caden’s heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around her in return; their relationship was nearly a month old, but each touch still sent his heart soaring._ _

__“It was alright,” he replied._ _

__“Just alright?” Josephine asked after he said nothing else. Caden nodded quietly and Josephine gave him an odd look. “Are you okay, darling?”_ _

__“I’m fine.”_ _

__Josephine raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for an honest response._ _

__Sighing, Caden continued, “I’m not fine. I overheard… I’m wondering if… Josie, does it bother you that I’m an elf?”_ _

__Josephine blinked several times, surprised by the question. “Of course not! Have I done something to make you believe it does?” Her brows furrowed with concern over why he would even ask such a question._ _

__“No, it’s not something you did, but I overheard some people talking about you in Val Royeaux. They mocked you for being in a relationship with me. They called it social suicide, because I’m an elf. I didn’t think that my race would be an issue, but I don’t want to make things more difficult for you. Your family just overcame another obstacle, after all.”_ _

__“Caden, please,” Josephine said as she began to understand. “Those people are foolish and hateful. You can not listen to them; they don’t know you and they certainly don’t understand other elves.”_ _

__“Ignoring their hate doesn’t make it go away, Josephine,” Caden replied, eyes downcast._ _

__“Sweetheart, listen to me.” Josephine brought her fingers to his chin, making him look at her. “I _adore_ you. Just as you are; an elf, Dalish, the Inquisitor, all of it. You are so very dear to me, regardless of what any noble fools think of us.”_ _

__A smile tugged at the edges of Caden’s lips as Josephine leaned in and kissed him._ _

__“So tell me again; how was your trip?” Josephine asked._ _

__“Let me show you,” Caden replied with a smirk, reaching into his bag for a boat bearing the Montilyet family crest._ _


End file.
